El sobreviviente
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Kakarotto no fue el único que logro escapar de la exploción de Vegeta-sei. Goku finalmente ha aceptado tener un combate con Vegeta para medir fuerzas, pero ¿Que pasara cuando un extraño haga que este combate amistoso ponga en peligro la tierra? .-Un Fic en colavoracion con Francisco DrakDose.


Hace mucho tiempo, en la destrucción del planeta Vegeta a manos del Emperador del universo, Freezer, varios Saiyajin lograron escapar, pues algunos se encontraban en otros planetas, u otros fueron enviados en una nave a la tierra, como el pequeño Kakaroto. Entre éstos estaba Nabo, un soldado de clase baja, pero con un inmenso poder escondido. Nabo, junto a sus compañeros, se preparaban para ir a conquistar un planeta, cuando les pareció ver muchos fuegos artificiales en el cielo, junto a una inmensa nave, y él gritó:

—¡Es Freezer! ¡Trae todo su ejército!

Asustados, los compañeros de Nabo se pusieron en guardia, y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a lo largo de todo el planeta Vegeta, el cual entró en un estado de emergencia. Bardock, uno de los amigos de Nabo, lo echó atrás de un empujón, diciéndole:

—Quítate de mi camino, yo me enfrentaré a Freezer.

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos se había corrido el rumor del Rey Vegeta asesinado por Freezer, y todos los Saiyajin estaban alborotados, sin saber cómo defender su planeta, por lo que la mayoría voló a la atmósfera y se reunieron en una gran cantidad para combatir al terrible villano, que en la punta de su dedo formó una enorme bola de energía, como un pequeño sol, para erradicar el hogar de aquellos valientes guerreros, los cuales comenzaron a pelear contra sus soldados. Bardock se puso frente a la nave de Freezer, y lo encaró:

—¡Freezer, destruirás este planeta sobre mi cadáver!

—Asquerosos simios, ¡yo me encargaré de darles su fin! —gritó Freezer y lanzó la bola de energía que tenía sobre el dedo. Desde el planeta Vegeta, Nabo, al ver esto, supo que el fin era seguro, que todos sus amigos, incluido Bardock, no se salvarían. Pero pensó: "_¡Quizá yo todavía tenga la posibilidad de salvarme!_", y rápidamente preparó una nave, de las que su raza usaba para viajar. Programó el rumbo hacia cualquier lugar, debido a que no tenía tiempo, porque ya comenzaba a sentir el calor infernal del ataque de Freezer que iría a hacer explotar el planeta, y antes de que eso sucediera la abordó y ésta despegó con fuerte propulsión. Mientras Nabo veía que iba abandonando la atmósfera del planeta Vegeta, unas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. Pero Freezer se percató de su huída, y le ordenó a su más fiel soldado, que estaba a su lado derecho:

—¡Soldado Zarbon, ve tras esa nave! ¡No dejes que se escape!

—A su orden, señor Freezer —contestó obedientemente Zarbon y voló a toda velocidad tras la nave. Nabo, al ver en la pantalla que estaba siendo perseguido, no tuvo más opción que abrir la compuerta, y, asomándose por allí, gritó: "_¡Haaa!_", y le lanzó un ataque de energía a Zarbon, que le llegó directamente y lo dejó herido, causando que cayera por el espacio sin conocimiento. Nabo, sintiéndose aliviado, cerró la compuerta y se reclinó sobre el asiento, para dormir mientras sufría por el destino de su planeta.

La nave recorrió el vasto infinito del espacio durante mucho tiempo, pues Nabo realmente no se había fijado que rumbo puso en las coordenadas de la nave, mientras que el saiyajin permanecía en animación suspendida durante todo el viaje, para su mala suerte, había colocado las coordenadas hacia el planeta Versepolos 9, conocido por ser el planeta mas helado del universo.

Cuando Nabo despertó y se dio cuenta de esto, era demasiado tarde, la nave estaba por cruzar la atmosfera del gélido planeta, en cuanto esta fue atravesada, el esférico transporte se comenzó a llenar de pequeños cristales helados, poco a poco, la temperatura fue bajando dentro de ella, el piloto, por más que trataba de hacer que la nave redirigiera su rumbo, las bajas temperaturas habían hecho que los motores dejasen de funcionar, por lo que, por más que trato, le fue imposible hacer que esta respondiera ninguna orden, para cuando choco contra la congelada superficie del lugar, esta ya había sido cubierta por el hielo, dejando a su tripulante congelado dentro de ella, evitando que el tiempo corriese para él, dejándolo en un estado del que sería casi imposible que despertase alguna vez.

Cuarenta años han pasado desde aquel terrible hecho, como todos sabemos, Nabo no fue el único saiyajin que logro salir del planeta con vida, otros siete lograron escapar, pero de esos seis, solo dos quedaban con vida, eran el príncipe de los saiyajins Vegeta, y el guerrero de tercera clase que había logrado ser súper saiyajin, Son Goku, estos dos guerreros habían pasado por mucho en este tiempo, lograron derrotar al tirano Freezer, destruido a Cell, aquel terrible androide, vencieron al demonio Majin Boo en su forma más pura, el problema más reciente habían sido los alienígenas Abo y Kado, ex sirvientes de Freezer, estos dos guerreros habían protegido el planeta, pero hubo un problema que ellos jamás supieron.

En la enorme pelea con Boo, hubo muchas explosiones, la mayoría de enorme energía, una de ellas, lo suficientemente potente, para que la onda calorífica se expandiera por parte del vasto universo, llegando a cierto planeta congelado, y por ende, descongelándolo, al menos por el tiempo necesario para que el piloto de una nave retomara, tanto la vida, como el control de esta.

- Es imposible que me haya quedado congelado, no pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo.- Pensaba.- No debo ser el único, alguien más debió haber quedado con vida.

Sacando la nave del planeta antes de que este quedara congelado de nuevo, partió rumbo al planeta con mayor poder que le decía su radar, uno sin mucho valor al que llamaban tierra, esperaba que llegando a él, pudiera encontrarse con alguien de su especie, el tenia por seguro que Freezer seguía vivo, y quería destruirlo, el tiempo paso rápido, y en muy poco tiempo, Nabo había llegado a su destino, la nave surco el azul cielo dejando una estela a su paso, cuando esta aterrizó, su piloto salió de ella, decidido, a encontrar a algún saiyajin.

En un lugar de la Tierra, entre unas montañas se hallaba un enorme volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Cerca de la boca del volcán, algo cubierta por el humo, había una silueta aguardando con postura rígida.

—¡Kakaroto, insecto, dónde estás! —gritó. Era Vegeta, y mirando en todas direcciones, al no encontrar a su rival se elevó, y desde las alturas tuvo una visión amplia de la zona.

Gokú estaba escondido dentro del volcán, aguardando el momento para salir y tomar a Vegeta por sorpresa. Ahora recordaba que El Príncipe de los Saiyajin siempre lo hostigaba para que luchase con él, y hoy finalmente Gokú había aceptado. "Quizá cuando Vegeta comprenda que no puede ganarme, se quedará tranquilo", pensó. Mientras, Vegeta lo siguió buscando, y, al ver una sombra negra en el volcán, creyó que era Gokú, y descendió velozmente.

—¡Ahí estás, Kakaroto!

—¡Te he encontrado, Kakaroto! —exclamó Vegeta al llegar frente a la sombra, pero entonces descubrió que no se trataba de Gokú, sino de alguien totalmente extraño, el cual de un poderoso golpe lo lanzó lejos, provocando que se estrellara con una roca y quedara inconsciente. Gokú entonces salió de su escondite, gritando:

—¡Vegeta!

Y se quedó frente a frente con aquel individuo a quien nunca había visto.

—Quién eres tú, y por qué atacaste a Vegeta —preguntó Gokú furioso, y despidió de su cuerpo una intensa corriente de aire al tiempo en que su cabello se volvía dorado y se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin.

El rastreador del extraño comenzó a sonar marcando el poder de pelea de Gokú, lo cual le indicó a éste que el enemigo se trataba de un Saiyajin.

—Ya veo, no me esperaba esto… Con que tú eres el legendario guerrero dorado. Yo no puedo transformarme, pero te mostraré mis grandes poderes.

—¿Acaso eres un soldado de Freezer? ¡Pensé que ya no quedaban más Saiyajin con vida! —dijo Gokú.

—¿Freezer? ¿Por qué ya no siento su ki? ¿Acaso tú mataste a Freezer?

—Así es, pero dime quién eres.

—Soy alguien de la raza de los Saiyajin que se quedó congelado en un planeta por muchos años. Mi nombre es Nabo, y ahora que desperté busco individuos fuertes para luchar.

Gokú por un segundo dudó en si pelear con él o no, ya que por su parte tenía los poderes de un Súper Saiyajin, y su enemigo no, por lo que sería una victoria segura. No parecía para nada poderoso, estaba seguro de que podía vencerlo de un golpe. Además, si llegaba a transformarse en Súper Saiyajin Fase Tres, con un dedo podía hacerlo añicos.

—¿Qué pasa, no quieres pelear? —preguntó Nabo.

—Pues estaba esperando a que me atacaras —respondió confiado Gokú.

—¡Aquí voy! —exclamó Nabo y, con una velocidad increíble, llegó frente a Gokú y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la mejilla que lo arrojó lejos. Gokú gritó hasta que se estrelló con unas rocas. El volcán expulsó un montón de humo, cubriendo la figura de Nabo. Pero entonces volvió Vegeta, con el cabello dorado, y atacó al invasor diciendo:

—¡Maldito insecto!

Nabo se levanto de entre los escombros con algo de dificultad, después de todo, ese ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Quién te crees para atacarme idiota?- Inquirió molesto.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo sabandija, no ves que estas frente al todopoderoso príncipe saiyajin.- Dijo Vegeta orgulloso mientras aumentaba el nivel a súper saiyajin dos, haciendo que el rastreador de Nabo explotara.

- Ah majestad, un placer volver a verlo, la ultima vez solo era un niño.- Sonrió burlón.

En ese momento, Goku salió de entre las piedras y fue en dirección a los dos individuos, quienes se seguían viendo con miradas asesinas, esto le sirvió para ver la apariencia física de ese sujeto, cabello y ojos negros, rasgos de saiyajins, en su rostro había una enorme cicatriz que iba de pómulo a pómulo pasando por su nariz, usaba la armadura del ejercito saiyajin y en su cintura se enrollaba un cinturón peludo, no había duda de que este hombre era un saiyajin, pero tal y como había dicho antes, no representaría ninguna amenaza.

- Escucha Vegeta, es un saiyajin poderoso, pero nada que no hayamos enfrentado antes, estoy seguro que podremos con él.- Le dijo a Vegeta sin dejar de ver a su adversario.

- No tienes que decirme lo que ya se, insecto. Yo solo puedo con él.- Refunfuño el príncipe.

- ¡Papá!- Escucharon a lo lejos.

Todos giraron a ver qué es lo que ocurría, en ese mismo momento, Goten y Trunks venían a toda velocidad hacia sus progenitores, con ellos, no podían faltar, venían Gohan, Piccolo y Krilin, todos habían sentido aquella gran presencia y decidieron ir a ver quién era y si podían ayudar en algo, claro que todos se sorprendieron al ver que era un saiyajin, pero conociendo a aquellos guerreros, sabían que no sería problema alguno.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hubo reunión de razas?- Pregunto Piccolo irónico cuando llegaron con sus compañeros.

- Largo de aquí si no quieren morir de manera precipitada.- Casi grito el forastero.

- Creo que el que tiene que irse serás tú si no quieres que te demos una palisa.- Dijo Trunks convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin.

Los hermanos Son siguieron su ejemplo, mientras que Krilin y Piccolo subían su ki lo máximo, los dos más pequeños hicieron su ya conocida danza de fusión para convertirse en Gotenks, rápidamente formaron una esfera de ki en cada mano y se fueron encima del gran tipo, haciéndolo que saliera volando en dirección al volcán, pero justo antes de llegar al cráter, logro frenar su caída, saliendo disparado hacia los pequeños, de un puño los mando a volar a la base de la gran montaña, haciendo que de esta saliera aun mas humo,

- Gotenks, me las pagaras.- Dijo Gohan molesto yendo en dirección de aquel sujeto, dándole un combo de golpes y patadas de los cuales Nabo apenas y se podía defender, pero en cierto momento, el mayor le dio un puño en el estomago y un manotazo en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Gohan! —gritó Piccolo y se dirigió furioso hacia Nabo para darle puñetazos, pero éste los bloqueó todos con sus palmas. Piccolo luego le arrojó una patada, pero el Saiyajin le aferró la pierna con ambos brazos, comenzó a darle vueltas y lo despidió con mucha fuerza al cielo. Cerca de las nubes, Piccolo logró detenerse expulsando su ki. Juntando energía, volvió hacia Nabo y le lanzó un ataque de energía a quemarropa. Éste, sin quedar con daño alguno, tomó a Piccolo por el cuello de la capa, y con su musculoso brazo le dio un codazo que lo dejó sin conocimiento. Iba a caer dentro del volcán, cuando rápidamente Gohan lo recibió en sus brazos.

Nabo escupió con indiferencia, y dijo:

—Sus niveles de pelea son muy bajos, ¿acaso nadie puede ser mi adversario?

—Pagarás por lo que le hiciste al señor Piccolo, te mostraré algo que te sorprenderá —dijo Gotenks haciéndole burla con el dedo. Comenzó a gritar y a encogerse llevando la vista al suelo, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados, y el cabello le comenzó a crecer descontroladamente, brillando con luz cegadora. Rayos salían de su cuerpo y la montaña temblaba. Nabo vio, algo sorprendido, al poderoso Gotenks Fase Tres.

—¡Soy el gran Gotenks! —anunció, mostrándole los dos dedos de su mano levantados. "Te presentaré mi mejor ataque", añadió, y se llenó de aire las mejillas, cosa que al Saiyajin lo extrañó, y se le hizo más raro todavía que de la boca de Gotenks salían unas especie de globos. Cuando terminó de expulsarlos, cuatro pequeños fantasmas con su forma estaban delante de él, los cuales le hacían burlescos gestos a Nabo—. ¡Éste es el ataque Kamikaze de los Súper Fantasmas!

—Qué es esta ridiculez —expresó Nabo y los cuatro fantasmas con los brazos estirados se lanzaron hacia él. Uno a uno fueron abrazándose a su cuello. Nabo, con desesperación, intentaba quitárselos. "¡Suéltenme!". Los fantasmas brillaron e hicieron explosión, una explosión más grande de lo que Gotenks imaginaba. Llegaron Gokú, Trunks, Krillin y Gohan con Piccolo sobre el hombro y lo felicitaron, mientras Vegeta se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

—No fue tan difícil —presumió Gotenks.

Pero el humo se esfumó, y apareció Nabo, sano y salvo, quien había expulsado su poderoso ki y así se había salvado al momento en que los fantasmas se sacrificaron.

—¡Tú, tú… todavía estás vivo! —exclamó Gotenks sin poder creerlo, y todos los guerreros se sorprendieron. Nabo parecía harto. Gritó:

—¡Es suficiente! Ninguno de ustedes está a mi altura. Pero quiero que peleen de a uno a la vez.

—Apártense, yo seré el primero —declaró Vegeta avanzando—. Alguien debe mostrarle a este gusano lo que significa ser un Saiyajin de clase alta. —Vegeta se convirtió a la Fase dos, y a la vez, Nabo, sin verse intimidado, liberó una enorme cantidad de ki. Los guerreros tomaron distancia, pues presentían una tremenda batalla. "Vamos a acabar rápido", dijo Vegeta, y juntó sus brazos en dirección a Nabo, como si éstos fueran un cañón.

—¡Vegeta, aquí no! ¡Causarás la erupción del volcán y pondrás en peligro cientos de vidas! —gritó Gokú.

—¡No me importa, insecto! —replicó Vegeta y comenzó a reunir una cantidad inigualable de energía, tan grande que los cielos se nublaron y hubo relámpagos. El suelo se estremecía. Nabo lo observaba atento, pensaba si es que podría resistir aquel ataque o no. Con todo el poder necesario reunido, Vegeta exclamó: "¡Resplandor Final!", y liberó una cantidad colosal de energía con un estruendo que parecía como si el planeta se estuviera rompiendo. Nabo, viendo que podía ser letal, creó un oscuro campo de fuerza que absorbió toda la técnica. Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de Vegeta. Tragó saliva, y con los ojos bien abiertos expresó:

—¡No puede ser!

- Hahahahah no es tan fuerte como usted cree, alteza.- Se burlo.- Y eso que no es mi máximo poder.- Todos lo miraron asombrados.

- E-eso es imposible…- Tartamudeo Gohan.

- Esto no es ni la mitad… pero me temo que no puedo demostrárselos todo.- Respondió levantando los brazos en tono de burla.- Este planeta es tan patético que ni luna tiene, y me temo que de este modo no puedo sacar todo mi potencial…

- No me digas que…- Vegeta se cayó al notar que sus ideas eran imposibles.

- Bueno, pues sin la luna, será mas fácil vencerlo, entre Vegeta y yo podremos derrotarlo.- Comunico Goku con esa seriedad que solo demostraba en las peleas duras.

- De eso ni hablar Kakarotto, esta sabandija es mía.- Gruño Vegeta, mientras iba de nuevo hacia el individuo, sin importarle las serias repercusiones que traería el pelear cerca de aquel volcán.

Usando todo el poder que le era posible, comenzó a golpear al tipo con combinaciones de patadas, puñetazos y ataques de Ki, poco a poco, Nabo iba retrocediendo, perdiendo energía y con ello, la batalla, lamentablemente, el había estado cerca del Rey Vegeta durante muchos años, conocía su carácter, y realmente no creía que el príncipe que tenia enfrente fuera diferente, así que cuando sintió que casi no le quedaban fuerzas, se dejo caer a las rocas, esperando que su plan funcionase.

- Hmp, no eres tan fuerte como creías, insecto.- Se burlo usando las mismas palabras de él para después levantar una mano y prepararse para lanzar el rayo final.

- Claro que lo soy, solo que ya le dije mis motivos alteza.- Por dentro sonreía, enserio creía que esto iba a funcionar.

- Claro, necesitas la estúpida luna, lástima que no eres de la elite, así podrías hacer una tu mismo.- Recordó como esa estrategia casi le da su victoria la primera vez en la tierra.

- Pero eso se puede arreglar, majestad, lo único que tiene que hacer, es crear una luna para mi, y entonces le mostrare de lo que soy capaz, seré un verdadero adversario para usted.- Un poco mas y no podría contener la risa, Vegeta estaba haciendo las cosas como si le hubiesen dado un guion.

Goku miro con preocupación la escena, Vegeta había tardado mucho en lanzar ese ataque, esto le recordaba la vez que el príncipe había dejado que Cell fuera a absorber a N°18 solo para que le diera una pelea mas "divertida", y en estos momentos Nabo ya debería ser historia, tanta charla no le daba buena espina.

- ¡Vegeta, que esperas! ¡Acabalo de una vez!- Le grito preocupado de que cometiese el mismo error dos veces.

Pero Vegeta ya había tomado la decisión, les demostraría quien era el príncipe saiyajin, además, lo que le quería hacer creer aquel hombre era imposible, debía ser solo un Ozaru común, ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que el llego a ser, y ahora como súper saiyajin menos, debía ser pan comido, así que ignorando las advertencias de su eterno rival, volvió a absorber la energía que tenía en su mano, para después sacarla de una manera diferente, ahora era blanca azulosa, del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol, Goku la reconoció al instante e intento detener a su compañero, pero fue demasiado tarde, la esfera había subido y había quedado quieta en la atmosfera, Nabo rio con una enorme carcajada.

- Es usted un idiota, _majestad_.- Recalco la última palabra con burla.

En ese momento, comenzó aquella transformación que ellos bien conocían, a excepción de los más pequeños, a Nabo comenzó a crecerle bello por todo el cuerpo de una manera descontrolada, pero para sorpresa de todos, el bello en lugar de ser marrón oscuro como el de todos los Ozarus, iba convirtiéndose de negro, poco a poco a un azul metálico, en ese momento Vegeta por fin dejo de creer que aquellas insinuaciones eran una broma y vio que en efecto, el era quien decía ser.

El poderoso Ozaru azul se subió sobre el volcán y comenzó a rugir, mientras se daba furiosos golpes en el pecho. Vegeta estaba atónito, y Gokú aterrizó a su lado mostrando preocupación.

—¡K-kakaroto! Míralo, no puede controlarse, sólo los Saiyajin de clase alta pueden permanecer conscientes al estar transformados —dijo. Se le notaba algo de temor en el tono.

—¡Vegeta, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Tiene un ki enorme! —comentó Gokú; y el temible Ozaru, fuera de control, empezó a dar poderosos puñetazos en la boca del volcán, destruyéndola. La tierra tembló, como señal de que pronto podría haber una erupción. Gotenks, viendo esto, voló hacia el enemigo y dijo: "¡Súper Gotenks lo detendrá!"; pero, al llegar, de una palmada el simio gigante lo hizo a un lado.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó Vegeta y liberó todo su poder de Saiyajin fase dos, y al ponerse frente al enemigo, juntó las manos y se preparó para lanzar el Resplandor Final; pero el Ozaru, también con ambas manos juntas, le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hundió en la tierra. "Esto no puede ser", se dijo Gokú y se preparó para atacar.

—¡Papá! —gritó Gohan—, debe haber una forma de derrotarlo.

—¡Claro! —pensó Gokú—, ¡la cola!, ¡tenemos que cortarle la cola!

—¡Distráelo mientras yo intento cortársela!

—Buena idea, Gohan —replicó Gokú y se transformó a la fase tres. Le hizo frente al temible mono, intercambiando golpes. Pero el enemigo lo atrapó entre sus manos y se dispuso a apretarlo hasta sacarle las entrañas fuera, y entonces Gokú hizo la teletransportación y quedó fuera de peligro. Entonces, incrédulo, dijo:

—No puede ser, cómo puede tener tanto poder.

En eso, Gohan había aparecido tras el enemigo e iba a cortarle la cola. Pero éste se percató, y cuando iba a golpearlo, Gokú, por delante, lanzó un poderoso Kamehameha. El Ozaru tuvo que volverse para protegerse del ataque, y en ese momento Gohan, con la mano de lado, le cortó la cola de un tajo. El mono fue haciéndose más pequeño, hasta quedar en la forma de Nabo en su tamaño normal.

Gokú volvió a su fase normal, y, padre e hijo descendieron lentamente hasta ponerse al lado del guerrero derrotado, en el suelo, de aspecto inofensivo tras que volviera a su estado de siempre. Mientras lo miraban inconsciente, Gokú dijo:

—Habrá que sacarlo de este planeta, o dará más problemas.

—Su ki ha disminuido… No creo que ahora represente peligro alguno…, espera, ¡qué sucede! —exclamó Gohan, y ambos percibieron un aumento brusco del ki maligno. Nabo entonces se incorporó, y le dio un golpe a Gohan que lo derribó; en seguida Gokú le tomó el brazo para inmovilizarlo, y ambos hicieron fuerza, pero el brazo de Nabo parecía más poderoso.

—¡De dónde sacas este poder! —exclamó Gokú—; ¡ni siquiera necesitas transformarte en Súper Saiyajin!

—Eso es muy simple —respondió calmadamente Nabo, mientras sostenía el brazo de Gokú sin hacer esfuerzo—. Antes de venir a la tierra, estuve muchos años congelado en un planeta llamado Versepolos 9. Como estuve inconsciente allí por tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo estuvo como muerto, y, como sabes, cada vez que los Saiyajin morimos, aumentamos considerablemente nuestra fuerza. Por eso, al descongelarme, ¡quedé con este poder impresionante con el que ustedes no pueden ni soñar! —y diciendo esto le lanzó un ataque de energía a Gokú, que lo lanzó por los aires mientras gritaba y perdía sus energías.

Gokú quedó echado sobre unas rocas, muy dañado y con la parte superior de su vestimenta destrozada. Levantó la cabeza, sin fuerzas, y dijo:

—Vaya, cómo lo derrotaremos…

- Goku.- Exclamo Krilin llegando junto a él, todo este tiempo se había mantenido al margen.

- Kirlin… es demasiado fuerte, más que un super saiyajin face tres.- Le dijo aceptando su ayuda para levantarse.

- Lo sé, discúlpame, no me atrevo ni a acercarme a él.- Susurro el pequeño apenado.

- Descuida, eres de más ayuda si estas completo.- Respondió tratando de mantener su optimismo.- Debe de haber una manera…

- Pero… ¿Cuál?- En ese momento ambos abrieron los ojos, sintiéndose como unos tontos por no haberlo pensado antes.

- ¡La Gemkidama!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Valla, ya era hora de que lo recordaran par de idiotas.- Se mofo Piccolo quitándose la rasgada capa y el turbante.- Pensé que tendría que hacerla yo mismo.

- Piccolo, Krilin, necesito que lo entretengan, necesito el tiempo para reunir la energía suficiente para derrotarlo.- Suplico el pelo de palmera.

- Claro, nos encargaremos.- Aseguro Krilin.

Ambos fueron en dirección a aquel hombre que flotaba encima del volcán, sabían que les darían una paliza, pero debían derrotarlo, y la única forma posible de hacerlo, era que Goku hiciera una Genkidama, o esperaban que eso funcionara, por otro lado Goku le dio la espalda a todos y extendió los brazos, esta era su única esperanza.

- "A todas las personas, a todos los animales, las plantas, a todos los seres vivos, les suplico, mándenme su energía, la necesito…"

Como siempre, pequeñas partículas brillantes se comenzaron a desprender de todo lo que tuviera vida en la tierra, desde flores, el pasto, el aire, todos los animales sintieron el impulso de mirar hacia el cielo, igualmente las personas, solo que ellas no levantaban solo la cabeza, también sus manos, sin saber la razón exacta por la que lo hacían, solo sabían que debían hacerlo, poco a poco, la pequeña esfera dejaba de ser pequeña, crecía inmensuradamente, alimentada por las energías de todos los seres vivientes del planeta tierra, incluyendo sus amigos, quienes desde la seguridad de sus hogares, levantaban las manos al cielo, con la esperanza de que Goku ganara, pues si pedía energía era porque algo peligroso pasaba, igualmente los guerreros que lo ayudaban, Gohan y Gotenks, quienes se paraban con dificultad, también alzaron sus brazos, Krilin, quien había terminado en las faldas del volcán también levantaba sus brazos con esfuerzo y le daba a su amigo la poca energía que le quedaba, Piccolo dejo que lo mandaran a estrellarse en las rocas para igualmente poder participar en el acto, pues sabía que ya casi estaba concluido.

Vegeta se levantaba con todos los esfuerzos del mundo de entre las piedras en las que estaba, no le gustaba la situación, y lo peor es que había sido su culpa, puede que fuera orgulloso, pero había aprendido a aceptar sus errores, por lo que, por segunda vez dejo su orgullo de lado y levanto una mano para ayudar con la recolección de energía, igual que cuando habían peleado contra Broly la primera vez, Goku se sorprendió de sentir esa energía añadiéndose al ataque, no porque pensara que Vegeta no ayudaría, si no porque lo vio tan lastimado que estaba casi seguro que no podría.

Cuando por fin sintieron que no podían mas, se dejaron caer pesadamente al piso, esperando que esto funcionara, Goku sonrió con confianza mientras se elevaba por los cielos con una enorme esfera de luz sombre su cabeza, Nabo lo miraba sorprendido, no podía creer el tamaño de esa esfera de energía, simplemente le parecía irreal, pero lo que más le asustaba, era el escalofrió que recorría su espalda, pues, aunque no sabía sentir ki, tenía la sensación de que en esa gran bola de luz, había mucho poder.

- Nabo… es una lástima de que fueras tan cruel, nos hubiera gustado tener a alguien más de la raza viviendo con nosotros.- Le dijo de forma calmada, seguro de lo que vendría.

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento así, te pareces a… claro, ¿Cómo no lo note antes? Era obvio.- Recordó con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Obvio? ¿Qué era obvio?- Le pregunto Goku curioso.

- Eres el hijo de Bardock… ¿No es así?- Goku se sorprendió al volver a escuchar ese nombre, a lo que sabia, el había sido su padre, claro que debía conocerlo, era un saiyajin después de todo.

- ¿Conociste a mi padre?- inquirió el guerrero.

- Fuimos buenos amigos, el decía que sus hijos serian los guerreros más fuertes del planeta.- Respondió Nabo mirándolo seriamente.

- Valla, ahora me pesa más eliminarte, pero no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro a la gente de este planeta.- Dijo decidido.- Hasta pronto Nabo, saluda a mi padre.

Nabo se puso en posición de defensa, aunque sabía que no podría librarse de ese enorme ataque de ninguna manera, pero igualmente sonrió, Bardock había sido un buen compañero, y le había dolido dejarlo aquel día hace tantos años, pero de cierta manera se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo sea el responsable de su muerte, se había vuelto tan fuerte como Bardock había predicho, de seguro que él se sentía orgulloso de igual manera.

La Genkidama choco contra él, y tal como lo había predicho, no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, por más esfuerzos que hacía para redirigirla, sentía como poco a poco sus ropas se desintegraban, comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor y que sus palmas comenzaban a arder, fue retrocediendo poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, todos veían sorpresa la resistencia del guerrero, pero al final, todo fue en vano, sobre paso su energía, el dejo de luchar y vieron como el cuerpo del guerrero saiyajin caía en el cráter del volcán seguido del gran poder.

Todos se acercaron a Goku para felicitarlo, la fusión de Gotenks había desaparecido, por lo que el pequeño Goten abrazo a su padre, mientras que los demás sonreían de manera graciosa y Vegeta miraba para otro lado con los brazos cruzados, pensaban que ya todo había terminado, pero en ese momento todo comenzó a temblar, todos entraron el pánico, cierto, habían vencido al enemigo, pero habían desatado algo posiblemente peor, el volcán haría erupción en cualquier momento

- ¡Papá! ¡El volcán!- Dijo Gohan preocupado.

- Demonios… ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Krilin viendo con miedo como la lava comenzaba a subir peligrosamente.

Goku pensó rápidamente, debía haber una manera de detener la lava, las aldeas cercanas al volvían eran muy pobres, cambiar de residencia no era una opción para ellos, recapitulaba todas sus peleas una a una, esperando encontrar la respuesta en un combate anterior, hasta que recordó lo que le había contado su pequeño hijo, el cómo habían detenido a los bio-guerreros solidificando aquel liquido, entonces recordó de nuevo, cuando era niño y vio al maestro Roshi hacer el Kame-hame-ha por primera vez, el lo había llamado "Onda Glaciar" y la había usado para apagar el fuego en el castillo del padre de Milk, eso le trajo una idea.

- Chicos, nesecito que hagan un Kame-Hame-Ha conmigo.- Les dijo poniéndose en posición.

- Estas loco, eso solo embrutecerá más el volcán.- Respondió Krilin escéptico.

- No, el Kame-hame-ha es un ataque frio, creo que podría detener la lava.- Le explico.

- Tiene sentido, de funcionar, el volcán quedaría inactivo.- Le secundo Piccolo.

- Kaaa meee.- Todos le miraron inseguros, pero al ver que Piccolo también comenzaba a cargar poder junto con él, siguieron su ejemplo, incluso Vegeta, claro que no le gustaba la idea, pero no tenían de otra.- Haaa meee.- Cuando la lava estaba llegando al tope del volcán, todos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas lanzando el ataque.- ¡Haaaa!

Los siete ataques fueron dirigidos a la montaña y chocaron contra el ardiente liquido justo cuando este comenzaba a rebasar el límite, y exactamente como dijo Goku, al ser un ataque frio, este congelo la lava junto con el volcán, dejando solo una superficie plana donde alguna vez hubo un cráter, un mísero recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue un volcán.

Finalmente secaron el sudor de sus frentes y sonrieron, los niños revolotearon felices, Piccolo puso una mano en el hombro de Gohan, orgulloso de el, y Goku simplemente miro a Vegeta, levantando el pulgar sonriendo, a regañadientes, el príncipe contesto el gesto, igual que en la derrota de Majin Boo, puede que jamás lo aceptara con palabras, pero ellos eran amigos, y siempre enfrentarían al mal juntos.

Así, otro mal fue derrotado en la tierra, uno del que nuevamente, nadie tubo conocimiento, suele ocurrir mucho en este mundo, ha habido demasiadas peleas por proteger este planeta, y la mayoría de ellas son desconocidas para las personas, pero por suerte para ellos, siempre tendrán a los fabulosos Guerreros Z que los protegerán.

* * *

Bulma Nobuko.- Se que debería de actualizar mis demás historias, pero lean mi perfil y entenderán mis motivos, ademas no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de escribir con el señor DarkDose, quien, en lo personal, es un gran escritor, teníamos este proyecto desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad, así que, espero les guste, muy pronto seguire con Alma de Dragón.

DarkDose.- Dejen Reviews.

Bulma Nobuko.- Sierto, tal vez asi lo convenso de que se haga un perfil aqui hehe.

BN y DD.- ¡Bye!


End file.
